ORAS020: Omega Alpha Adventure 19
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (ORAS). Synopsis Ruby and Sapphire start their battle with Zinnia, who linked her soul with Aster's. During the battle, Zinnia manages to blow away Ruby and Sapphire jumps away to save him. Zinnia approaches Rayquaza to offer her assistance, but Rayquaza is furious and refuses her help. Chapter Plot Zinnia promises to destroy Ruby and Sapphire, stating the Draconid people are the ones that will destroy the meteorite. Sapphire sends Kiruru and Rara to battle against Zinnia. Salamence attacks Kiruru and Rara, but Zinnia tells Salamence to attack their trainers, not their Pokémon. Suddenly, Ruby turns around and sees another Pokémon joining the fight. Salamence uses Dragon Pulse, though Gardevoir uses Misty Terrain. Noivern, the Pokémon that joined the fight, launches Boomburst, which severely damages Rara and Kiruru. Ruby notes Noivern did not receive an order, but Zinnia points out she also has a partner in this battle. Sapphire notices something on top of Noivern, but when she rubs her eyes, the figure is gone. Suddenly, Rayquaza starts attacking, as Sapphire points out it has gone after the figure she saw on Noivern. Zinnia confirms this, as Noivern and Rayquaza feel the Aster's presence. Noivern flies up, and so does Rayquaza. Being high up in the air causes Ruby and Sapphire to grab onto Rayquaza, to stop them from falling down. Noivern comes to Zinnia and Salamence, the latter launching an attack on Ruby. Ruby gets severely wounded, which terrifies Sapphire, who regains her voice and yells out his name. Sapphire calls Gallade and Gardevoir back, then jumps away. Ruby, who is falling, notes Sapphire got her voice back. While Ruby and Sapphire grab their hands, Noivern, Salamence, Rayquaza and Zinnia come to a cliff. Zinnia bows down before Rayquaza, being glad she has managed to find the sacred dragon since she rescued her from the Pokémon Association's research facility. Zinnia admits she rescued Rayquaza to help them in their battle against Kyogre and Groudon. In doing so, Rayquaza bonded with Ruby and Norman to battle those two Legendary Pokémon, then fled elsewhere. Zinnia introduces herself to Rayquaza as the Lorekeeper and asks that she becomes its servant. Rayquaza, however, uses its tail to attack Zinnia, who spouts out some liquid on Salamence. Despite being heavily wounded, Zinnia shows the five Key Stones she obtained for Rayquaza. She asks to bond with it to save this planet; however, Rayquaza launches another attack on Zinnia, who falls down, unconscious. Elsewhere, Emerald, who is riding Latias, waves his hand to Ruby and Sapphire, who have been saved, due to Sapphire's Troppy. They see Rayquaza circling around the sky, above Sootopolis City. Ruby prepares his device, wondering if he can calm Rayquaza down by using the Draconid village's soil. Ruby grits his teeth, wishing they had their Mega Bracelets back. Sapphire asks about Zinnia and is told Rayquaza attacked her and she fell into the sea in Sootopolis City. They go there and find Latias, who saved her. As everyone watches over the unconscious Zinnia, Mr. Stone and Steven arrive. Ruby and Sapphire greet them, causing Zinnia to wake up. Mr. Stone admits he wanted to meet Zinnia for a long time. Zinnia thinks Mr. Stone came here to belittle her. Mr. Stone denies this and apologizes to the Draconids, since they never wanted to upset them for capturing Rayquaza for their research. He confirms they did believe in Draconids' lore about Rayquaza, but they rushed out too much and had captured Rayquaza without the Draconids' approval. Mr. Stone claims they did bad things at the Embedded Tower, which caused Rayquaza to go beyond their control. They even used the attack on the Pokémon Association as an excuse to why Rayquaza escaped. He states he wanted to save the planet in their own way, by using the Dimensional Shifter. Since they neglected a lot of people, Mr. Stone apologizes. Mr. Stone kneels down, while Zinnia thinks about all this. Zinnia knows Aster heard all of this and seeing how Mr. Stone wants them to forgive him, she states this was not an apology. She sees Mr. Stone is actually arrogant, since he wants to atone for the crimes he did. Zinnia knows well by using science, they had captured Rayquaza. Zinnia points out he wanted to use the Dimensional Shifter to teleport the meteorite away, but notes it could've been sent to a different planet, bustling with life like this one. Zinnia knows nothing has changed, since Mr. Stone would not change his mind, even if something was broken or destroyed. Zinnia cries, stating Mr. Stone has little imagination. She notes when Aster died, the Draconids lost all hope in protecting the planet. Despite this, Zinnia wanted to do something to protect this planet, even if she was nowhere close to Aster's power. When she became the new Lorekeeper, a lot of people distrusted her and claimed she was a hindrance. Zinnia cries, seeing they may have been right. Ruby and Sapphire are nervous, but Emerald is frustrated, pointing out how much they have sacrificed other people's lives just to give up right now. Emerald states there is something else they can do. Debuts Pokémon Zinnia's Noivern Move *Boomburst *Misty Terrain Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 3 chapters